In the display industry and in retail stores, many display cases use glass as the main sheet material for the structure. These glass products are very heavy and bulky, and therefore, their cost of shipping is high. In addition, they are highly susceptible to damage and breakage during shipping and handling. Further, they are typically not easily assembled or disassembled, and even if they can be disassembled, they can still be damaged during shipping and handling.
Other displays may use transparent plastic materials. The most common of these types are the displays made from transparent Acrylic. However, the cost of most of the Acrylic displays available in market is very high, and there are few design variation choices. Typically, bonding of plain Acrylic sheets together has been the normal practice for fabrication of the displays that were made from plastic. The downside of using these products is that they cannot be assembled or disassembled, and the material choices are very limited for these products. Further, these Acrylic structures need to get filled internally with some sort of foam to prevent damage to them during shipping. As such, their cost of shipping is very high since they take up a large space. Moreover, if any of their sections get damaged, the whole structure would be scrap since they cannot be easily fixed if their parts get chipped or cracked.
There are other types of display products that are made by injection molding. Injection molded containers do not have the required transparency and quality characteristics that are required in the display industry. Also every size will need a separate mold which increases capital cost and thereby limits the size choices available. In addition, color options and variations of materials and the look of final product will be limited since one cannot use different or combination of materials in one design.
Additionally, most displays and containers that are currently available in market are made from one type of material for all their faces and in most designs the display elements are fixed together and they cannot be disassembled or changed easily. If someone wanted to have a container or display in a polyhedron shape having a 3-dimensional shape with polygon faces such as pyramid or prism shape containers (e.g. a Cube, rectangular Prism, Triangular prism, Hexagonal prism, or any polygon prism) with different types of materials (or different properties) on the faces of the container or display, for various purpose such as advertisement, it would not be easily accomplished using current products.
Further, in many display applications, the display container might be placed against a wall, in a corner or inside a shelf, and therefore, the entire display container does not need to be made from same transparent material (such as Acrylic or Glass) on all faces. If the faces of the display containers are not bonded together, the sheet faces that are not seen can be made from lower cost, lower weight, and more environment friendly materials.
There is a wide range of sheet materials currently available in the market which have very close thickness ranges. However, using different sheet materials in combination for the various faces of a container is not common and has not been easy to accomplish. Examples of these types of sheet materials are material such as, but not limited to, Expanded foam PVC, Acrylic, Polycarbonate, High Density Polyethylene (HDPE), Polypropylene (PP), Medium Density Fibreboard (MDF), High Density Fibreboard (HDF), Glass, and even metal or metal composite materials. These materials can provide a wide range of material property options, and a wide range of texture and color choices. Various materials provide different abilities to print on, and have different transparency and color tints. These sheet materials are also available in the marketplace at very close thickness range (for example thickness of 3 mm to 3.2 mm (⅛ inch) or 6 mm to 6.4 mm (¼ inch) which can be used together in a container design. However, in practice, this approach has not been used to any significant extent.
There have been many containers provided in the prior art that can be rapidly assembled or disassembled. The main types of these “knockdown” containers or displays, typically can be categorized as follow:                I. Some containers are designed to be built from thicker sheet materials (such as wood, Glass, or plastics) that are joined to one another, and which have special design features. These containers weight and cost more than the ones made from thin sheets. Also the choice of materials and/or the combination of different materials, was difficult due to the limitation of thickness of sheet material choices available in market. As a result, these design options would cost and weight too much for display container applications. In addition, most of these designs could not have a closed 6-side or a closed or open polygon design.        II. Some other containers were made of thinner sheet materials but had edges of sheet materials that had to be shaped to special forms. Typically, this could only be accomplished using metallic sheet materials. These designs also could not use a combination of sheet materials having different properties and appearances (for example, the transparency level and range of color choices were not available). In addition, these designs did not have an aesthetic look that would suit display, or the other above-mentioned applications.        III. Some other containers are collapsible containers which are made from cardboard. Their cost in large quantity orders is low, but they have little structural strength and they are sensitive to moisture (e.g. they deform and become week at humid environment). Also, the design and the type of materials used for them is not easily changed. These types of displays and containers are usually only used for one time since they are commonly damaged during use and it is not economical to have them shipped and stored for future use.        IV. Other types of permanent displays and containers are lit so as to ease viewing of their contents. However, many portable displays do not have practical solutions for lighting, power supply and managing wire cables.        
Most types of knockdown container designs also require a combination of actions or design features for assembly and/or disassembly, which can have a variety of shortfalls. These include:                They need many fasteners or they need a variety of fastening methods and tools        Their elements are not positioned securely in place in order to prevent movement of their elements due to vibration.        They do not have an acceptable aesthetic appearance; and        They cannot be used to create a wide variety of polyhedron-shaped containers by using very similar concept structures and methods.        
The knockdown containers and display containers presented herein, eliminate or at least ameliorate many of the shortfalls of the preceding solutions as mentioned above, and provide improved knockdown container and displays, with optionally lighting features, for portable furniture, or for displays such as showcases, display towers, counters, stands, and tables, and the like.